1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semi-portable machine or apparatus for finishing or conditioning a cap-like article of fabric material which has a pair of upper cap-receiving parts that define an expandable cap-receiving form that enables heated fluid to be applied within the cap to finish it. An important phase of the invention deals with the employment of an upright, fluid mixing and conditioning chamber which supplies heated fluid through a pair of mounting parts to a cap positioned thereon and enables the utilization of hot-air and periodic direct steam bursts for finishing the
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines have heretofore been provided for initially finishing and conditioning clothing, such as shirts, dresses, coats and sweaters, as well as for reshaping used garments for re-use after they have been cleaned. However, it is believed that no production line type of machine or apparatus has heretofore been devised or made available for finishing or conditioning fabric-like caps, such as used to cover the head of a wearer. There have heretofore been machines for supplying heated air, as well as moisturizing steam within garments and, in this connection, my copending application Ser. No. 877,947, filed Feb. 15, 1978, is representative of a machine for supplying finishing fluid in an improved manner to an article of clothing through a permeable bag on which the clothing is positioned. Due to a return of popularity of caps, not only for sporting usage but also for dress usage, a need has arisen for a production line type of machine which will quickly and in an improved manner finish them.